


No me atrevo a soñar...

by Nanun (CaliArena)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, Mi intento de SI, SI stands for Self Insert, Self-Insert
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 08:03:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8971144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaliArena/pseuds/Nanun
Summary: ...Porque podría hacerse realidad.Volver a nacer es un tema complicado. Volver a nacer en el universo de un anime es MUY problemático. Solo me gustaría haber nacido en un mundo donde no habría una guerra en poco tiempo.----O de como angst mi camino en las Naciones Elementales.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Naruto no me pertenece. No hay beta. Ni siquiera lo volví a leer desde que lo escribí, así que todos los errores son o del autocorrector del teléfono o míos.

Los recuerdos vinieron a mi cuando tenía poco más que tres años. En un momento no era más que un crío jugando con tierra y al segundo era una cría con los recuerdos de una persona de 22 años. Fue difícil de asimilar todos los recuerdos de una sola vez, y si no me desmayé, habré estado muy cerca. Confundida, no pude hacer más que quedarme sentada en el suelo observando mis pequeñas manos sucias por lo que parecieron horas.

¿Cómo había sucedido esto? ¿Acaso había muerto? Para volver a nacer uno tenía que morir, ¿cierto?  O tal vez...   
"Tal vez de alguna forma mi sueño de volver en el tiempo se había cumplido".

Mi respiración se agitó ante las posibilidades de confirmarse mi teoría. Mareada, me puse de pie tan rápido como mi cuerpo me permitió, buscando entre la gente a mi alrededor por mi mamá. Me tambalee, volviendo al suelo rebotando en mi trasero como sentía que mi pecho se desgarraba al asimilar los recuerdos de esta vida. Me abrace a mi misma para tratar de calmar el dolor, porque al buscar en mis recuerdos por su rostro no la encontré.

Mi nombre era Kakō Nozomi y Nadia Mitchell, tenía 3 y 22 años. Era huérfana y estaba sola. Y por encima de todo... Este no era mi mundo.

**   . Hatsumi . **

Nunca fui de llorar durante mucho tiempo. Por lo que después de desahogarme un poco pude centrarme en las preguntas que eran realmente importantes. Tenía que saber que clase de mundo era éste. Las personas, los edificios, incluso mi nombre gritaban oriental; si tenía que apostar, diría que Japón, pero tal vez estaba siendo sesgada.

No había mucho para ver, desde donde estaba. Un patio de juegos con una cantidad de críos (como yo, me dije) y un par de mujeres jóvenes que supuse serían nuestras cuidadoras. No parecían muy entusiasmadas con el cuidado de chicos, teniendo en cuenta que me había largado a llorar en medio del patio y no se molestaron en dejar de cotillear. Me molestó, el no ser notada, pero me tragué la rabia sabiendo que ahora sólo me tenía a mi misma. Entré en pánico un rato más e hice lo que mejor me salía: evadir la realidad.

Salí de mi trance de jugar con tortitas de barro cuando una de las cuidadoras se acercó a mí y comenzó a regañarme por ensuciar toda mi ropa. Fue difícil no llorar, siendo tan propensa a las lágrimas cuando los gritos comenzaban, pero me dejé llevar por la chica ¿Naori-san? a los baños para una ducha.

Fue MUY incómodo, porque al parecer por aquí se acostumbraba a los baños grupales y yo aún no estaba en edad para bañarme sin asistencia, así que me tragué la vergüenza y dejé que Ami-chan, que era un par de años mayor que yo, me ayude. Traté de tomar nota de como funcionaba todo, sin embargo, con suerte podría hacerlo por mi misma en poco tiempo.

Después del baño y un cambio de ropa nos amontonamos en mesas para la cena. No parecía haber muchos chicos de mi edad, tendiendo a ser mayores por algunos años. Tampoco había adolescentes, que pudiese ver, pero tal vez los hacían comer a otra hora teniendo en cuenta que casi no quedaba espacio en la mesa.

La comida fue una novedad que tampoco esperaba, y tal vez hubiese estado revolviendo mi plato por horas si no hubiese sido por la advertencia de Ami que se había sentado a mi lado.

-A los niños que no comen su comida se los lleva el hombre de la máscara.

No se si fue porque había sido la frase más larga que la había oído decir o por sus palabras mismas, pero me encontré comiendo a toda velocidad que no tuve tiempo de registrar los sabores extraños.

Cuando terminaron todos de comer (algunos habían recibido una fruta de postre) me encontré bostezando y cabeceando de sueño en mi silla. Poco acostumbrada a tantas emociones en un solo día me sentía agotada y lista para un sueño de 17horas. Nos pusieron en fila y caminamos hasta nuestras camas. Me dormí antes de que mi cabeza toque la almohada.

 . Hatsumi.

Me gustaría decir que hice algo significativo, pero la verdad era que tenía sólo tres años y me deje llevar fácilmente por la rutina del orfanato. Aprendí mucho del movimiento interior del lugar y las personas que lo manejaban, pero aún no se me permitía salir a ningún lado ni separarme de los chicos en mi rango de edad.

Había sido que tenía razón acerca de los adolescentes y los mantenían separados de los más pequeños, así como mantenían a los bebés separados de nosotros. Naori-san y Meiko-san eran cuidadoras permanentes de nuestro grupo. Habían más, junto con una jefa, pero rara vez las cruzaba por lo que nunca pude aprender sus nombres.

Las clases fueron a la vez bueno y malo. Bueno porque no creía que pudiese soportar tanta inactividad (siempre fui una ávida lectora) y malo porque era, bueno, material de tres años de edad. Aprender japonés era un sueño, y uno complicado pero gratificante. Kanji, por otro lado... A veces deseaba darme cabezasos contra la pared o llorar de frustración( a veces hacía lo segundo), pero mi nuevo cuerpo y cerebro estaba en su mejor etapa para comenzar a aprender y con el tiempo se fue haciendo más fácil. Lo que me llevó a lo siguiente.

¿Nunca te pasó de decirte a ti mismo que si tuvieses la oportunidad de cambiar el pasado serías X cosa? Lo he hecho miles de veces. Quise ser cantante, actriz, tocar un instrumento, bailar. Los últimos más que otra cosa, habían sido un sueño que parecía inalcanzable en mi otra vida. ¿En esta? También lo eran, pero por causas diferentes.

Era una huérfana de la que nadie se preocupaba. No tenía padres que me pagasen clases de nada, ni era un prodigio que podría ganarse la beca de algo. Si quería obtener algo tendría que pagarlo con mi dinero, un dinero que no tenía.

Suspiré, sin encontrar una salida a mi dilema.

.Hatsumi.

Fueron unas semanas despues de volver a la conciencia en este mundo que tuve la respuesta a una cuestión importante.

El día había transcurrido con normalidad hasta que una de las cuidadoras de los chicos más grandes se corrió hacia Meiko-san acompañada de un hombre uniformado. Hablaron en voz muy baja para escuchar una palabra, pero yo estaba más concentrada en el hombre uniformado. ¿Dónde había visto uno así antes? No en esta vida, antes de recuperar los recuerdos había sido tan distraída como siempre, pero en la otra. Parecía militar por la forma en que se mantenía de pie, pero su cabello demasiado largo me confundió. Me envió una sonrisa tranquilizadora cuando notó mi mirada fija y le frunci el seño en respuesta.

Naori-san apareció en ese momento mirando un poco agitada, pero sonriendo nos dijo que la siguiéramos porque habría una excursión. Todos se animaron, y me hubiese sentido tentada de unirme si no fuese porque Meiko-san me cargó en sus brazos. Meiko-san siempre había sido amable, pero distante de una forma estricta, premió con dulces y castigó con tareas, y nunca tocó a un chico si podía evitarlo. Por eso que se aferrase a mi con tanta fuerza me preocupó bastante, y por un momento pensé en la advertencia de Ami de que me harían desaparecer, pero lo espanté con rapidez al notar que no nos apartabamos del grupo, y a la vez se nos unían más y más chicos.

Parecía más una evacuación que una excursión de algun tipo. Y tal vez lo era.

Nuestro destino parecía quedar bastante lejos y el motivo de que me cargaran tuvo sentido cuando el grupo tuvo que apretar el paso. Yo era la más pequeña de todas, era obvio que me quedaría atrás si iba por mi propio pié.

El viaje en brazos me vino excelente para observar la ciudad en la que vivía. Mi impresión fue que era muy colorido. Me recordó un poco a las favelas en Brasil, pero con muchos muchos más árboles. Y a lo lejos se podía ver una montaña con cabezas gigantes talladas. ¿El Monte Rushmore? De un color completamente equivocado. Y asiático. O... O...

Oh.

Claro, ¿por qué no? Podría haber sido mucho peor. O eso me repetía a mi misma mientras nos acercábamos al refugio dentro de la Roca Hokage. Porque eso era, ¿no? Todo tuvo más sentido, el uniforme shinobi, las fachadas coloridas, la montaña. ¿Que otra cosa podría ser? Había renacido en el universo de Naruto.

.Hatsumi.

Meiko-san me cargó en sus brazos hasta que se nos permitió regresar al orfanato. No me importó demasiado. Era fácil pretender que estaba de nuevo en los brazos de mi madre, incluso dormí una buena parte del proceso.

Cuando desperté estaba compartiendo un futon con una chica mayor en un lugar que no reconocí.

Los siguientes días fueron más de lo mismo. Al parecer el orfanato había sido en tiempo de guerra una especie de hospital de repuesto y con este ataque(o lo que fuese que había ocasionado la evacuación) habían más heridos de los que el hospital podía aguantar, por lo que nos mantenían dando vueltas por las partes de la Aldea que no se habían visto afectadas. Todos los días nos repartían en grupos de 3 a 5 y nos dejaban en casas de Buenos samaritanos que abrieron sus puertas a los pobres huérfanos a pasar la noche y a medida que se hacía de día, nos buscaban para volver a repetir el proceso en otras casas.

La parte buena era que comenzaba a crearse un mapa de Konoha en mi mente. La mala era que teníamos que hacer todo el recorrido a pie. Que fastidio.

. Hatsumi .

Me desperté mucho antes que mi compañera de futon, una chica de cabello negro con un caso de acné y un brazo vendado, llamada Sayu. Ella era una de las nuevas, lo sabía porque no había dejado casi de llorar en la noche.

Previendo que se quedaría un buen rato más, teniendo en cuenta que había caído rendida a buenas horas de la madrugada, decidí levantarme y estirar las piernas.

Después de asearme pude dar rienda suelta a un poco de mi curiosidad acerca de la casa que nos albergaba. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que alguien apareciera para arruinar mi entretenimiento.

La mujer dueña de la casa caminaba con un bebé envuelto en sus brazos y un niño a su lado que no apartaba la mirada del bulto, como hipnotizado. Cuando reparó en mi presencia, se puso delante de la mujer, como queriendo cubrirla de su vista. La mujer sonrió, divertida.

\- ¿Dormiste bien, Nozomi-chan? - preguntó mientras se acercaba.

-Sí, señora- dije al no recordar su nombre.

Le dio una breve mirada a su hijo mayor que no parecía querer dar los buenos días.

-¿Por qué no van a jugar un rato mientras le doy de comer a tu hermano y preparo el desayuno?

El niño la miró horrorizado, una mirada con la que estaba familiarizada, como si fuese demasiado grande para jugar y yo demasiado pequeña para juntarse con él, a pesar de que no parecía tener muchos años más que yo.

\- ¿Sayu-chan sigue durmiendo? -pregunto

Asentí con la cabeza -Se durmió muy tarde.

Hizo una mueca con los labios muy madriesca que me hizo nostálgica. No había tenido la oportunidad hasta ahora de ver lo que una verdadera madre parecía, lo que me impedía extrañar a la mía demasiado.

-Vamos- dijo el niño adulto, y sin esperarme comenzó a caminar.

Lo seguí con toda la rapidez de mis pequeñas piernas, que habria sido gracioso de ver si la risa a mis espaldas fue un indicativo.

El niño adulto se detuvo frente a una puerta que daba a lo que parecía una sala grande. Digo sala porque la habitación no contenía más que unos pocos objetos pegados a las paredes, dando el espacio como una pista de baile.

-¿Qué es esto?- pregunté.

\- Un dojo.

-¿Para qué?- básicamente sabía que en un dojo se practicaba algún tipo de arte marcial, pero más allá de mi conocimiento por las películas no sabía nada.

-Entrenamiento- Quise resoplar, pero pensé que no sería muy bien recibido.-Soy un ninja.

Eso me sorprendió. El niño, a pesar de todo el aspecto de adulto que quisiera poner, no era más que un par de años más viejo que yo.

-¿Puedo ser Ninja?

Ahora, no se que parte de mi subconsciente me traicionó ahi, pero lo que había querido preguntar no había sido ni remotamente eso. El niño adulto me observó críticamente.

-Tal vez en unos años.

-¿Me muestras?- pregunté con curiosidad, ansiosa por experimentar de cerca las maravillas del ninjutsu o tal vez algún movimiento cool de taijutsu. Sin embargo me mostró una serie de posiciones y me instó a replicarlas hasta que las hice bien. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que nos llamaron a desayunar, y luego nos vinieron a buscar del orfanato. Fue un poco triste, porque era lo más interesante que me había pasado hasta ahora.

Me despedí con una sonrisa triste y una onda de brazo antes de perderme en el mar de huérfanos. Una de las cuidadoras estaba adulando a la mamá de casa por haber ofrecido su hogar por la noche y casi me caigo del shock al escucharla.

-De verdad, muchas gracias, Uchiha-sama.

Me doy vuelta para ver y, sí, era la misma mujer que nos había atendido, con un bebé en brazos y un niño a su lado. Lo comparé con la imagen de mis recursos del animé que había visto en una vida pasada. No eran iguales, esta era... Más real, pero definitivamente estaba viendo a Mikoto Uchiha con Sasuke en brazos. Y el niño adulto no era otro que Itachi.

.Hatsumi.

Según el aspecto de los chicos Uchiha, Sasuke principalmente, deberíamos estar doce años antes del comienzo de la serie. El nacimiento de Naruto y el ataque del Kyūbi fueron la causa aparente de todo el revuelo en la Aldea. Parecía mucho más devastador que en la televisión, gente murió y muchas personas se quedaron atrás para lamentar las pérdidas. El número de huérfanos aumentó, como habian muchos niños que se quedaron sin nadie que se hiciera cargo y una vez que pudimos regresar al orfanato estábamos aún más apretados. Afortunadamente estaba en vista una expansión, por lo que no sería por mucho tiempo.

Ahora que sabía dónde estaba y en qué tramo de la historia me encontraba, estaba la cuestión de qué iba a hacer con la información que tenía. ¿Qué posibilidades estaban ahí afuera para mí?¿Podría ser un ninja? Me hubiese gustado que la respuesta fuese un sí, sin dudar, pero no sabía si estaba capacitada para lo que realmente significaba ser una kunoichi, no con la guerra que sabía que vendría. Iryo-nin hubiese sido interesante, curar a las personas había sido una ambición mía, pero estaba el pequeño detalle de que no podía soportar la sangre. Es curioso como ni una sola vez cruzó por mi mente quedarme como una civil, tal vez interiormente sabía que nunca me lo perdonaría a mi misma por no intentarlo.

Una vez que mi dilema fue planteado en mi mente; no importaba mucho elegir una carrera aún; no podía volver a mi rutina de ser una cría ignorante. Antes que nada tenía que mejorar mi estado físico, porque estaba en severa desventaja con los niños de clan y si bien vivir mediocremente era algo cómodo, no quería morir antes de averiguar cómo había llegado a este nuevo mundo.

Como nunca fui de mucha actividad física, no podía hacer más que ejercicios de estiramiento y correr en círculos alrededor del orfanato por temor a lesionarme. Mi meta era que mi cuerpo no perdiese la elasticidad que todos los niños poseen, era demasiado bueno como para desaprovecharlo, así que comencé a hacer toda clase de cosas locas que alguien de mi edad física no debería. Saltos, piruetas, caminar con las manos era divertido, aunque todavía necesitaba ayuda de las paredes. Fue unas semanas después, cuando me esguince la muñeca, que Meiko-san puso un alto a mis payasadas. Por fortuna no dolía tanto como recordaba y la jefa del orfanato Nonō Yakushi era una exelente sanadora, con jutsus y todo. Después de eso mi práctica continuó bajo vigilancia de niños mayores que ya iban a la academia y mi habilidad creció un poco cada día.

Una bendición llegó a mí un año más tarde cuando esperaba a la Nonō Yakushi para retirar un yeso de mi pierna por un esguince (la herida había sanado de inmediato, pero me habían puesto el yeso como una especie de castigo), en forma de visita. Creí que iba a caerme del shock y mi boca no podría abrirse aún más cuando no era otro que el Tercer Hokage el que entró en la pequeña oficina y se detuvo de golpe en el umbral. Detuve el bamboleo de mis piernas que colgaban de la silla, detuve todo movimiento y hasta la respiración. Habría sido más embarazoso si él no se hubiera quedado observando fijamente tanto como yo.

\- Hola, pequeña- dijo al fin- ¿Sabes dónde está la Nonō Yakushi?

Las neuronas hicieron conexión y logré balbucear una respuesta.

\- Ho-Hokage-sama -hice una reverencia temblorosa - N-Nonō-san fue llamada por una pelea. Dijo que volvería pronto.

Me atreví a levantar la vista, pero él aún me observaba fijamente, por lo que pegué la mirada a mis pies. Sabía lo que estaría viendo, me había alegrado al ver que mi aspecto desde mi otra vida se había mantenido, el cabello rubio trenzado y los ojos verdes eran mis rasgos más destacables, pero teniendo en cuenta que en este universo había gente con cabello Rosa u ojos rojos, no era gran cosa. Daba gracias al cielo que al menos aquí no tenía problemas de la vista.

\- ¿Te importa si me siento a esperarla? Me temo que estas viejas piernas ya no resisten tanto.

La incredulidad se habrá mostrado en mi rostro, porque el Hokage se rió y se sentó sin más.

\- ¿Cómo es tu nombre?

\- Kakō Nozomi, señor.

\- ¿Cómo lastimaste tu pierna, Nozomi-chan?

Me sorprendió su interés más de lo que debería. Siempre lo imaginé como una especie de Dumbledore pero con más poder, un anciano benevolente pero distante como una gran figura de autoridad es. En la serie lo mostraron como una alguien que se relacionaba con su pueblo y eran cercanos entre sí, lo que llevó a que fuese más doloroso cuando murió. Pero no iba a pensar en eso en este momento.

\- Voy a ser un ninja, Hokage-sama - admití con intensidad - Son gajes del oficio.

\- ¿Ah, si? - pude notar la risa en sus palabras, pero no me achique - ¿No eres muy joven para estar en la Academia, Nozomi-chan?

Mis mejillas quemaban.

\- Tengo casi 5-proteste como si fuera importante-. Pero debo empezar temprano si quiero ser la mejor.

Me preguntó también por el orfanato, qué tal eran mis clases, cómo me trataban las cuidadoras, si tenía muchos amigos y por qué quería ser un ninja. A lo que respondí que eran interesantes pero lentas, me trataban bien y no tenía muchos amigos porque poca gente era de mi edad, y si quería ser Ninja era para proteger a la gente que no puede protegerse a sí misma. Recibí una sonrisa por eso, y a pesar de que la frase no era mía lo sentía como algo que debería hacer con esta oportunidad que se me dió.

Nonō apareció después de eso y al fin pude caminar libre. Me sentía mucho más ligera de un lado, lo que me hizo preguntarme cómo sería tener que usar pesas para ejercitarse. Me marché con una reverencia y una sonrisa, ignorante de la mirada pensativa que me seguía al salir.

Al día siguiente fui citada a la oficina de Nonō junto a Naori-san y Meiko-san. Allí, sobre el escritorio frente a mi, estaba el formulario de inscripción y, si lo deseaba podría ingresar a la Academia.

**Author's Note:**

> Empecé esto con muchas ganas, porque tenía muchas ideas y tramas... Pero al final no pude llevarlas a cabo. Nozomi quedó tan plana y deprimente que me deprimió a través de los versos. Y la escena Uchiha... Ni siquiera voy a hablar de eso.  
> Así que hasta que aprenda a no hacer personajes OOC, esto no va a ser no continuado ni editado.


End file.
